Love on High Seas: JD's New Family
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Salem introduces JD to his new family.  Takes place before the start of the series.  200-word Drabble.


Title: Love on the High Seas: "JD's New Family"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: G  
Summary: Salem introduces JD to his new family.  
Challenge: Anneack's M7M Challenge and Ficcers' Unite Magnificent Seven Challenge for the week of 5-7-10 to write a TM7 drabble that includes the words "independence", "declaration", and "fireworks"  
Warnings: Drabble, AU  
Word Count: 200  
Timeline: This drabble happens over two hundred years before the start of the series.  
Date Written: 8 July, 2010  
Disclaimer: JD Dunne, Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, and The Magnificent Seven are & TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM, and Trilogy Entertainment, not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. Salem Saberhagen is & TM Archie comics, Disney, and any other respective owners, none of which are the the author; is used without permission; and may not be used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"JD, you look exhausted."

"I am," the Kid admitted, "but it'll be worth it, Salem. Everything's going to be so much better when you rule the world! None of us are ever going to have to be afraid again!"

Salem sighed. "Yes, but you've been training nonstop since we lost your mother. I'm sorry," he spoke sincerely yet again. "She was a wonderful woman." He reassuringly squeezed his shoulder. "Come with me. I want you to meet some people."

"Yes, sir." JD had hoped that Salem would not notice that he had spent every waking moment since his mother had been killed in battle training. He had nothing left but Salem's dream now.

JD followed Salem into a room with six men.

"JD, I want you to meet the new team of men you'll be working with. This is Chris Larabee . . . " Salem began making the introductions that he knew would change JD's life forever. "Vin Tanner . . . Buck Wilmington . . . "

Each man acknowledged the newcomer.

"Nice hat," Buck remarked, grinning, "for a sissy."

"Buck," Salem warned.

"Sorry."

With a nod, Salem continued introducing JD to his new family. "Josiah Sanchez . . . Ezra Standish . . . and Nathan Jackson." He smiled. His child would be safe now.

**The End**

Author's Note: If you enjoyed this story, or any of my other writings, I hope you'll consider joining my friends and I at a brand new fan fic/art site called Ficcers Unite. At Ficcers Unite, we welcome all fandoms, pairings (slash and het), and even no pairings at all; hope to begin a Marvel/Disney RPG soon; and plan on issuing challenges every day of the week! This is a fic that has been produced by the Monday Disney/Marvel challenge and Wednesday Magnificent Seven challenge. Come on over and check us out at today!

For years I have searched for an active Disney community that welcomed all Disney's fans. Disney_Uberland is such a place! Members make up five teams: Team Stitch (of which I am honored to be a part of) for all heroes and adorable characters; Team Sharpay for all live action Disneys; Team Ariel for all Disney Princesses; Team Scar for all Disney villains; and Team Wall-e for all Pixars. Members compete in all kinds of different contest, including, but in no means limited to, fan fictions, icons, lists, fan mixes, recruitments, and honors, to see who can reach 5,000 points first. The first winners were Team Scar, and though we tip our hats to them, we, Team Stitch, hope to be the next winners - and we hope that you will join us, regardless of whether it be as a team member or a fellow community member! Please do come by and join us; we promise you'll have fun!

Please also remember to mention that I - OrliDepp and a member of Team Stitch - invited you as my team will garner points for your recruitment.

The best I can post of the URL is _uberland but remember to replace the DOTs with . and the SLASH with / . Hope to see you there! Happy Disney Dreaming!


End file.
